The present invention is directed to a juicer and, more particularly, to a fruit juicer having a shorter juicing stroke, an improved fit between the various components, an integral cup rest for holding a beverage receptacle, and a strainer that is less likely to clog during use and that facilitates juicing.
Manual (i.e., non-electric) fruit and vegetable juicing devices ("juicers") are known in the art. One such juicer is the Caribbean Ware.TM. juicer manufactured by OrangeX. This juicer includes a horseshoe-shaped base that supports a strainer assembly and that also supports a movable head. The strainer assembly typically includes a removable basket and a strainer insert which both rest in a cup fixedly mounted to the base. The basket and strainer are typically made from stainless steel using a relatively precise stamping process. The cup and base, on the other hand, are made from cast iron using a relatively imprecise casting process. Consequently, the fit achieved between the basket and strainer and the cup is loose and movement of the basket and strainer during use is common.
The horseshoe-shape of the prior art juicer bases provides a space within which a canister may be placed to receive juice from the juicer. The canister rests directly on the counter or table-top upon which the juicer is placed and typically is not used as a drinking receptacle. Consequently, the juice must be poured from the canister into a beverage receptacle for consumption. In addition, the squeezing process causes juice to splash out of the canister and in some cases, miss the canister completely thus resulting in a messy juicing process.
The strainers in prior art juicers typically have round holes disposed over the entire strainer. The size and location of the holes encourage clogging and provide for inefficient juicing. Furthermore, a straight handle is coupled to relatively long arms on either side of the juicer which when fully raised extends above the juicer to raise juicer head to provide a gap to insert the fruit. The handle is then moved in a substantially 180.degree. arc to pull the juicer head down compressing the fruit.
These prior art devices have heretofore been satisfactory. However, they suffer from the disadvantage that first, precision manufacturing of a juicer is not possible using different materials such as stainless steel and cast iron, because of the different fabrication processes employed for the materials and the corresponding differences in manufacturing tolerances. To manufacture to such tolerances increases the cost and production time for making the juicer. Furthermore, prior art devices do not provide a drinking beverage rest that enables the user to place the drinking receptacle directly beneath the juicer to receive the juice directly into the glass and that also captures any spillage or excess juice produced during the juicing process. Further, prior art strainers frequently clog and do not efficiently extract the juice from the fruit or vegetable. Lastly, moving the handle through a 180.degree. arc can cause fatigue to the operator.
Accordingly, a juicing device that overcomes the prior art shortcomings is desired.